The present invention relates generally to a picnic table, and more particularly, to a folding picnic table.
Picnic tables have proven very popular since they enable several individuals to be seated at a table for purposes of eating. Traditionally, picnic tables have been found in backyards and parks. More recently, picnic tables have enjoyed increasing popularity at fairs and other community events where a large attendance is anticipated, since a typical picnic table can seat at least 6, and often 8, individuals.
Unfortunately, the storage of picnic tables when not in use can present a problem. Oftentimes, picnic tables are left in place throughout the year, due to their bulkiness. This forces them to be subjected to the elements, which in colder or wetter climates can shorten the life-span of the picnic table.
Similarly, fairs or other short-term community events may find it desirable to place the picnic tables in storage when not in use. This typically is done by stacking one table upside down on top of another. The drawback of the aforementioned method of storage are that the tables still require a significant amount of storage space, and they may fall causing injury to children who climb on them. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a folding picnic table.
Folding tables of various configurations are well known in the art. However, relatively few folding picnic tables are known to exist. One such folding picnic table is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,199. That particular table comprises two parallel end frames having a pedestal formed in two hinged sections which sections fold inwardly toward each other as well as being adapted to assume an extended position with the two hinged sections of each pedestal being in end-to-end relationship. A pair of unitary rod-like braces have corresponding ends permanently, and pivotally attached to an end frame and have opposite corresponding ends adapted for releasable attachment to the pedestals when the hinged sections of the pedestals are extended. Releasable locking pins for the opposite corresponding ends of the braces when they are engaged with the extended pedestals are provided for locking the picnic table in an extended use position. Each locking pin passes through locking openings in its respective brace and pedestal. When the locking pins are not positioned so as to lock the brace to the pedestal, the locking pin is connected to the picnic table by a flexible tether element. When folded, the table of U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,199 also has the two braces suspended from the table by separate tethers. However, it can be appreciated from reading the patent that once the table is folded, there is nothing disclosed to prevent the table from unfolding during transport of the table to a predetermined place of storage.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an improved folding picnic table which can be locked into a storage position, and which is less cumbersome than other known folding picnic tables.